Lost and Found
by Great Lady Lucina
Summary: My first one-shot and this is where the Avatar (Liliana) dealt with the final blow and she ceased to be. After she sacrificed herself Morgan was distraught but he believed that his mother will come back. See how was Morgan within those five years and see how was his reaction when his mother came back


**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I just** **finished Fire Emblem: Awakening and I got inspired. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS ON THE ENDING!**

**Liliana = Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening**

* * *

_Chrom was about to land the final blow. But he was stopped by Liliana. She raised her hand a dark violet energy ball was forming._

_"… Liliana?! Wait, what-" Chrom said with shock and horror clear on his face._

_"Mother! You can't!" Morgan shouted, he tried to run to her but Lon'qu and Lucina held him back._

_"_**_…WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_**_" Grima asked_

_"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." Liliana said as the dark ball started to grow and gather energy. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"_

_"_**_…YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!_**_" Grima snarled_

_"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable…" Liliana continued "In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"_

_"_**_…NOOOOOOO!_**_" Grima howled_

_Liliana threw the dark ball and it hit Grima._

_The dragon roared and collapsed as her doppelgänger faded. Liliana stood there as she watched her doppelgänger fade away and she started to fade as well._

_"Liliana! No!" Chrom watched as his star tactician and dear friend start to fade away._

_"Thank you, Chrom. For… everything." Liliana said with a smile. Tears forming in her eyes. "Tell the others… My last thoughts were of them… May we meet again, in a better life…"_

_"Liliana! No! Ah gods, NO!" Chrom tried to reach her but it was too late. Liliana used the last of her strength to raise her hand and waved good-bye as she completely faded away._

_"Mother! NO!" Morgan fell on his knees as he watched his mother the only person he remembered from his past/ future, the one he admired the most, fade away._

Morgan snapped his eyes open and sat up, breathing deeply, covered in cold sweat. He looked around frantically and calmed down a bit. He was at his home, having another dream about the final battle. The day…. When his mother died….

He let his head fall into his hands. As he tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes. Failing badly.

"Mother… Why? Why did you have to leave?!" He sobbed. The tears falling. He was grateful that his father Lon'qu was in Regna Ferox for a month and his wife Lucina was at Ylisse helping Chrom. He didn't want them to see him crying. He wanted to appear strong towards them.

He jumped out of his bed and walked outside of his house. Even though Lucina was the princess of Ylisse, being her father the exalt and all. She still decided to wanting a peaceful life. So they live in a cottage near the woods.

The cool breeze hit Morgan's face and he sighed. It's been five years since that day and everyone has been waiting/searching for his mother.

He knows he shouldn't give up on mother, that he should have faith in her. But as time passed he couldn't help but starting to lose faith, that she won't be coming back. After all Naga did say that if she decided to kill Grima using herself, she would be destroyed along with Grima. But there was a small chance that she would return but it was still likely for her not to return. But of course everyone didn't give a crap about that and believed that she would return.

"Mother… Please come back…. I need you… Father needs you… We all need you…" Morgan whispered as the wind hit his face.

Without another word he headed back inside and went back to bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hi-yaah!" Morgan ran through the course and sliced the dummies in half.

It was another day in training. It was one of the few things that keeps him occupied and cope his mother's lost. Along with studying tactical books, helping his friends, and doing his duties as a shepherd

"I see you've kept up with your training." A voice said

Morgan turned around and he saw his father, Lon'qu watching him. "Let's sit down."

"Father! I thought you'd be in Regna Ferox for another month." Morgan said as he and his father sat down under a tree.

"I decided to visit you to see if you've kept up with your training." Lon'qu answered

"C'mon Father. I am. I don't just stay in my room all day and study books." Morgan said

"You have improved a bit since the last time I saw you." Lon'qu commented "Why don't we have a spar to see it."

"Of course." Morgan answered readily.

They stood up and stood across the field. Swords ready. They both charged and their blades crossed with each others. Steel against steel. Morgan didn't know how long they fought but he did remember his Father somehow disarmed him and he lost.

"You did well Morgan but you still have a long way ahead of you." Lon'qu said

"I know." Morgan said.

Then they heard a horse gallop and they saw Lucina, Frederick, and Cordelia heading towards them. Frederick on his horse while Cordelia and Lucina rode on her Pegasus.

"Morgan, Lon'qu! We have great news!" Cordelia said excitedly

"What is it?" Morgan asked

"Father and Aunt Lissa did it! They have found Liliana!" Lucina answered

Morgan's eyes widened while Lon'qu narrowed his eyes.

"Is this for real?" Lon'qu asked

"Yes." Frederick answered "And we saw her with our very eyes."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Morgan said

* * *

Morgan couldn't believe it. After five _freaking_ years. She's back and this time with her memory intact.

As they arrived at the castle. They were immediately greeted by Sumia and Lissa. They excitedly told them everything. Where they found her and what happened. Apparently Liliana was found at the exact same field where she was found the first time and this time she remembered who she was and what happened.

After the long wait. They saw her. Talking with Chrom and the other Shepherds.

"Liliana…" Lon'qu said as they walked near her.

"Lon'qu! Morgan!" Liliana hugged Lon'qu and then Morgan. "It's been so long!"

"We missed you Mother." Morgan said

The day dragged on and as the others went home. Morgan found himself at the garden.

"Morgan? Something wrong?" A voice asked

Morgan turned around and saw Liliana.

"Nothing Mother." Morgan answered

"Morgan… I'm your mother and you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Liliana asked again

"Why… Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?" Morgan asked "For five years we looked for you. And Father and I… missed you terribly."

Liliana sighed "I had to do it Morgan. To make sure that Grima will no longer return."

"But why couldn't you let Chrom do the final blow? Why leave us?" Morgan asked

"Morgan… I didn't want to leave but to really defeat Grima. I had to sacrifice myself. I couldn't let Chrom do it… Morgan I couldn't let our descendants face Grima again. And sometimes sacrifices had to be made." Liliana answered "But don't worry okay? I'm back and that's all that matters."

Morgan smiled. It's still baffled him how his Mother can be so selfless. But he knew she was right and maybe now he can finally be with his Mother.

* * *

**A/N: Yes crappy ending. But that's all I got in mind. Anyway I loved Fire Emblem: Awakening and the ending was so sad that I had a box of tissue with me. And for people who aren't fans with Avatar (Female) x Lon'qu, tough nuts I don't give a crap about that.**


End file.
